Princess Identity
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Ruki is a Princess, not that she wants to be. She runs away and leaves the royal family in China, to Japan. Will she adjust to this new life?
1. Runaway

Princess Identity.  
  
Chapter 1 Runaway.  
  
"Princess Ruki, where are you?" Himeko called throughout the grounds of the royal palace. There was a good possibility that the Princess would be out here, Ruki loved the outdoors everyone knew. She dispised wearing dresses, even though it was customary for a princess. In all truth, she didn't want to be a princess. She wanted to be free, away from the clutches of royality, but she could never do that. Who ever heard of a princess running away, it was absurd, never thought of.  
  
"There you are Princess, the whole palace has been searching for you, it's time for you to get ready for the ball tonight." Himeko said breathlessly as she found the princess sitting by the pond in the east garden. This was Ruki's favourite spot in the whole grounds. She often sat and thought out here for hours upon hours thinking of ways to leave. However she had never acted any of them out. But tonight, she thought, tonight is the night I leave this place.  
  
"I'll be right there." Princess Ruki replied calmly to her maid. Himeko wondered her way back to the palace and, reluctuntly, Ruki followed her.  
  
'This ball is going to be a nightmare. No doubt, mother is going to set me up with some prince.' Princess Ruki broke into a run and made her way into the palace swiftly, beating Himeko upto her room.  
  
"I knew you'd beat me." said Himeko ten miniutes later. "The Queen has requested you wear this dress." Princess Ruki looked over the soft pale lavender dress her maid held in front of her. Ruki never said, but of all her clothes this was her favourite piece. Even if it was a dress. Ruki had jeans and shirts, although she was never allowed to wear them in public, she often wore them on her 'days off' as she called them. They made her fell like a normal person.   
  
"If you don't mind Himeko, I'd like to get ready be myself this evening." Princess Rukis said quietly. Himeko knew better not to argue with the princess and left her in peace. Quickly Ruki pulled on the dress, she would have to attend the meal, then it would be time to change into her dancing outfit. That would be the time she left.   
  
Ruki had planned this carefully. She had to do this quickly and her timing would have to be perfect. The princess pulled out a large bag she had aquired years ago and stuffed in most of her casual clothes and her second favourite dress. That one being a baby blue. She then walked over to her vanity table and pulled out two necklaces. One with the Royal Crest etched upon it and another with the letter 'R'. She placed the second into a small box and into he bag, the other around her neck. Lastly pulling her lavender gloves on and hair out of it's messy ponytail she stood in front of the floor length mirror.  
  
"This is it." She said to herself. "Tonight is the last night i'm a Princess."   
  
She had it all worked out. There was a ship leaving China at eleven o'clock that night. The meal was at seven, the guests would arrive at six. The dancing started at ten. This gave her at least an hour to leave and board the ship. The docks were a twenty minuite walk away from the palace. Ruki knew that the guard left his moniters every eight minuites passed the hour the check on the systems in the next room. He was away for at least five miniutes. This gave her enough time to run out of the gounds without being seen. She also knew he never re-wound tapes.  
  
At six-thirty Ruki made her entrance. The guests looked and smiled at the beauty of the sixteen year old girl appearing before their eyes. Many gasped and whispered to the people around them. The dinner went well. A simple three course meal. At nine thirty the ladies went off to change including Princess Ruki and the Queen. Himeko was strictly forbidden to visit Ruki as, again, she wanted to be left by herself.  
  
In her room, Ruki grabbed her bag and changed into a black skirt and shirt. One that may be used in the case of a funeral. It would be harder to see on the monitor screens dressed in all black. Ruki had one pair of trainers she had begged her mother for. Giving in, like she had with the jeans, the Queen agreed. Luckily theses were also black.  
  
At ten o'clock Ruki left her room and wondered down to the second floor. Most of the women would still be getting into their dresses so it was highly unlikely for her to be spotted. After a few miniutes the guard left his room early. Ruki tiptoed her way down the hall and out the door. She looked around at her surroundings, it was dark but enough light to see where she was going. Running, she made her way out of the gate and away from the palace. She didn't stop running for ten miniutes straight when she took a small rest to catch her breath. She was a good runner, but not at that speed. Quickly she made her way in the direction of the dock. Glanicing down at her watch it read 10:15. 'I can't believe I did it. Now I just need to get on that boat.' And with that the former Princess walked on.  
  
The boat was still in the docks when she reached it, thankfully. Ruki had heard that the boats left earlier sometimes at this time of night. She walked up to the side where men were walking up with large packages. Ruki, too, walked up the boat and onto the ship. Nervously glancing back as she did so.  
  
"Name and Boardig pass please?" a gruff male voice asked as she boarded. Ruki took out her ticket she had purchased long ago with another name on it.  
  
"Nonako, Rika Nonaka." 


	2. Uncomfortable Meetings

Princess Identity  
  
Thank You reviewers! Remember to keep reviewing! I need all the feedback I can get!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: By the way, I am not going to use all the other character's Japanese names. I only used Ruki so I could change it to Rika when she ran away from China. I also think Princess Ruki sounds alot better than Princess Rika. Anyways, on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2 Uncomfortable Meetings.  
  
It was a terrible day in West Shinjuku, Japan. A Tuesday morning infact. All the High School Studbets of Shinjuku High were whispereing around to their neighbours or sketching on blank sheets of paper. The ther kids were taking notes down from the teachers lecture.  
  
One specific boy was sitting in French class. Jotting down occaisional notes in his book, but otherwise staring outside at the drizzily courtyard. He sighed and looked up at the teacher who was busy writing random french phrases on the board. This certain blue haired, grey eyed boy was fustrted and annoyed with himself. Normally he would be paying attention, but today for some odd reason, he wasn't. The boy's name was Henry Wong. Known at the school for his expertise in Martial Arts and intelligence. He was a wealthy boy, and he didn't have the turned up attitude most of the prissy rich people did. He didn't have a girlfriend. Henry had been on a few dates. He had many girl-friends, the type that he wasn't romanticly linked with. His best friend Takato was dating a girl called Jeri Katou who owned a local resturant.   
  
As the bell rang throughout the corridors students gathered the things together and made their way to their lockers. It was the end of school and Henry was planning to meet up with his friends at the park. However, it was raining and he doubted everyone would want to get together now. Henry pulled on a jacket and walked out of school. The cold wind whipped his face as the door opened. A small spark went off in his head. It was a small spark to signal something was wrong. It didn't have to be nearby but he still felt it.It was so strange, the last time the spark had been there was two years ago, when Suzy had injured her arm in one of her gym classes. It had lead him to the hospital where he found her, but somehow he felt someone was waiting for him. At the docks. Without another thought he headed off in that direction.  
  
After twenty miniutes of running he reached the edge of the docks. A large boat had appeared in the Harbour. 'It's mid-January. Properly some inports from China.' It looked at the side of the boat. 'Yep that's deffiantly form China, so why do I feel I should be here? Is something here that shouldn't be?' He asked himself. As if on que he saw a smallish figure emerge. He squinted his eyes shut to get a better view. Still no luck. Henry walked a few paces foward until he saw the figure. It was a female. With long flowing red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a black skirt by the looks of it.  
  
The figure started walking towards him and Henry quickly hid behind a large crate. The footsteps approached and stopped. Closely by the sound of it.  
  
"Oh, thats funny, I could have sworn I saw someone hear." The voice sounded. She was very close. About two metres away from his hiding point. Normally Henry would have stayed hidden, the clever thing to do. But no he had to follow his curiosity and stand up.  
  
Violet eyes met his. Imeadiatly the thoughts that ran through his head were 'wow she's pretty. Looks about my age too.'  
  
"Err, Hi?" He said nervously. The girl smirked.  
  
"So you can talk." She held out her hand, still smirking. Henry took it, shaking slightly. "I'm Rika Nonaka, you are?"  
  
"Me. well I'm Henry, Henry Wong." He smiled nervously. This grl was very intimidating, like she had huge authority else where.  
  
"Well, I suppose you know this place far better than I know myself so do you know of any place I can stay?" Rika asked, not leaving the boys eyes. 'Ha' she thought. 'He actually looks scared of me, just the affect I wanted to create. But he seems friendly. Maybe I should drop my approach. No, not until I know him a little better.'  
  
Henry thought for a moment before answering with  
  
"Well the nearest hotel is on the other side of town. I'm very tired so I'll take you there tomorow. We can do abit of siteseeing if you want too. It might give us a chance to get to know one another. I have a friend who would be glad to have you over to stay the night. She doesn't live to far away from here." Rika nodded and the two began to walk of, Henry in front and Rika following close behind.   
  
They reached the Katou resturant ten miniutes later.  
  
"Jeri." Henry said as soon as he walked through the door to a petite brunette waitress.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, who is your friend?" She asked cheerily in a sing-song voice. She wore a yellow shirt underneath her apron and pale green skirt. Like the other waitress's.  
  
"Oh, this is Rika Nonaka. I was wondering if you could to me a huge favour. You see Rika has just arrived in Japan. She's chinese. Do you think you could have her over?" He asked politly. Rika admired his politeness. It was unlike the prince her mother was trying to set her up with. The big-headed arrogant Prince Ryo.  
  
"She's more than welcome to stay. I love meeting new people. I'm finishing my shift in about five minuites Rika. If you like you can wait in the Kitchens and we can talk abit." Jeir hustled off to gather plates from another table.  
  
"Thank you Henry. It was nice meeting you." Rika smiled a true smile and walked off towards the kitchens. Henry smiled himself and wondered out of the door to his home.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Don't be afraid to say what you think, I need all the help I can get! The more reviews the better the chapter, the longer the chapter etc...  
  
Chapter 3: Little Lies Make Big Lies! 


	3. Little Lies Make Big Lies!

Princess Identity.  
  
A/N: Please Kepp reviewing my story, I know I'm not updating very well and my spelling & grammer is very bad. Excuse the last chapters, I know they were abit short and poor. Hope you keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 3: Little Lies Make Big Lies.  
  
Rika waiting pateintly in the kitchens for Henry's friend Jeri. She seemed nice, willing to offer her hospitality to a complete stranger. Jeri had a kind face, warm understanding blue eyes and longish brown hair. She had a cheery manner and was very girly, the utter opposite of Rika.  
  
"All done. So lets go upsatirs to my room." Jeri headed up the satirs toward the back of the kitchen, obviously leading to her 'apartment'. Rika followed.  
  
Jeri's house was traditional with a comfy and welcoming scent and scenery upon the walls. Fmily pictures hung up in the long halls and bouquets of flowers were scatterd about randomly on end tables.   
  
Jeri's room was on the second floor. Filled with girly ornaments and yellow wallpaper. Rika guessed yellow was the brunette's favourite colour, although even a blind person would be able to tell that the way she said  
  
"I know it's bright but it's such a nice colour, like sunshine!" Jeri smiled from ear-to-ear. It was almost impossible to tell that this girl was sixteen. She was a very feminine girl, the type of girls Rika dispised, although all the girls Rika knew had noses permantly stuck up in the air. She didn't think they knew the meaning of friendly manners. All they cared for was money.  
  
"So let's begin, tell me about yourself? You're awfully quiet!" Jeri was still smiling at Rika and motioned for her to sit on the couch opposite her bed.  
  
"Well my name's Rika. I'm sixteen and from China. That's all I have to tell really." Rika shurgged as she sat down. Jeri looked at her frowning.  
  
"So do you have any interests? or hobbies?" Rika thought for a while.   
  
"Yes I suppose. I know a few languages, Japanese, Chinese, English and French. I was taught them back at-"  
  
"Home?" Jeri finished for her.  
  
"Yes home."  
  
"Are you feeling homesick? Do your parents know where you are?" Jeri asked serious and concerned. Again Rika thought for a little while.  
  
"No, im not homesick. And my mother send me here as a new experience. I think i'll be here for a while."  
  
"Oh that's great, and instead of staying at a hotel you can stay here!" Jeri exclaimed smiling once again.  
  
"That's real nice of you Jeri. But my Grandma lives a little way away, i'll stay with her. That was the agrangement. But she's out of town at the moment. My plans were to surprise her and come early." Rika didn't want to lie like this. Especially to Jeri. She was treating her so nicely. Her statement was half-true. Her grandma did live nearby. But they hadn't spoken in years, scince Rumiko had married Rika or Ruki's father. But it just wasn't a good time to tell her everything. She was sleepy.  
  
"Oh okay then. Well, will you still hang out with us. I'm the only girl, well apart from Suzy and Ai. Then there's my boyfirned Takato, but it'll be much nicer with a girl my age." Jeri said, intrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah sure. Jeri, I'm kinda tired. You mind if I wash up and go to sleep?" Rika asked getting up from the couch.  
  
"Oh right the bathroom is just through there. I'll make a bed up for you."  
  
Rika made her way outside Jeri's room and into the bathroom across the hall. She couldn't believe she had made it this far. Rika washed her hands and face, brushed her teeth and got into her pajamers.  
  
When Rika had made her way back to Jeri's room, she noticed that a bed was sitting in the place of the couch and Jeri was in her bed fast asleep. 'Hmmm, the girl must have been tired.' and with that Rika turned into bed herself and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I promise I have a plot for this story! Just Keep reviewing please! This is the most response I have ever gotten for a fic, so tell all your friends about it too! 


	4. To Tell, Or Not To Tell

Princess Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 4:- To tell, or not to tell.  
  
Thank you reviewers, sorry for the long update! Lets see what chapter 4 is all about then...  
  
Rika woke up early the next morning. A gentle sun beam lay across her pale face. Lightly, her violet eyes opened. She had dreamed a dream she had never dreamt before. A certain boy was helping her with something. What it was she didn't remember but it was extremly important and dire she found whatever it was. It was so real. So vivid. She could feel everything around her. She was even thinking. Thinking about this boy. How sweet it was of him to help her. How kind her was. His generous giving and loving soul. 'Oh wake up Princess! He was a dream boy!'  
  
"But he was real, I met him yesterday. I'm sure it was him." Rika whispered to herself.  
  
"Did you say something Rika?" A brunette asked as Rika sat up in bed. Jeri was standing in the dorrway full dressed.  
  
"Oh nothing. Jeri, do you have the time?" Rika asked sleepily  
  
"Yes. It's almost ten. I came to wake you. The others and me are going to meet up at the park in an hour. D'ya wanna come with us?" Jeri asked Rika. She thought about it. She didn't really want to go. But instead of saying so she said  
  
"Yeah sure, it could be fun." 'Why am I saying yes? It's not like im looking foward to seeing someone.' 'Oh yeas you are.' her mind argued back. And the more she tried the more Rika found herself in defeat. She wanted to see Henry.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so cool. You already know Henry. I expect his little sister Suzy'l come along too. She loves her brother so much. She's ten I think. And Kenta and Kazu, maybe you won't get on with those guys that much. But deep down they are both really sweet. They're sixteen. SO is Takato. He's my boyfriend." Jeri blushed a little as she mentioned Takato.  
  
"I'm looking foward to it." Rika smiled. "Do you mind if I get dressed?"  
  
"Sure go ahead. I'll wait downstairs for you." Jeri walked out of the door and downstairs.  
  
Rika pulled out some of her more casual clothes. A pair of denim three-quarter lengths and a plain white blouse. Maybe it wasn't normal for all teenagers, but it was to Rika. She pulled on her trainers and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, not bothering to do the whole spikey style. She applied some vaseline to her lips and grabbed her jacket. Then going down the stairs.  
  
Jeri greeted her and they chatted along the way about nothing in particular. Rika, however, was still careful in what she said so she wouldn't give herself away.  
  
It took them a walk of about ten minutes to arrive at the park. The others were already there.  
  
"Rika you surely remember Henry?" Jeri asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah I do. Hi." Rika replied. Jeri introduced each of her friends and they sat down on a blanket that had been layed out, a small wicker basket in one of the corners, no doubt containing lunch. Rika had to admit the afternoon had been fun. After a few hours Kazu and Kenta left. Suzy had also gone to a friends house to work on a project from school. It was just Rika, Jeri, Henry and Takato left.  
  
"So how long have them two been together?" Rika asked Henry quietly as the two lovebirds were busy chatting, laughing and blushing.  
  
"Oh about two years now."  
  
"Thats sweet." Rika said  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Henry replied.  
  
"What about you then. Do you have a girlfriend?" Rika asked slyly. And curiously. She wanted to know if she had any chance.  
  
"Well you know something. I've never had a girlfriend. Been on a few dates in my past. But all three didn't work out."  
  
"Three?" Rika said, confused. Henry was sweet, clever and not that bad in looks either. He had muscle on him. Maybe from a form of sport and he was slightly tanned. He had a mysterious gray-blue coloured eyes. They were deep, and Rika liked that in a boy. The one her mother was trying to set up had what she called false eyes. They were a nice sparkyl blue but behind them was the real him. He was big-headed and arogant. But he did care for her and she liked him. As a friend. She liked Henry much much, more.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's not much. Girls say im sweet and all that but they all say their not mature enough for me. Or something, I'm not entirley sure. I can't help being mature but I guess everyone has their faults. Personally I don't think it's that bad a fault though."  
  
"You're right. It's not a fault."  
  
"You think so too? Those two are always asking me when i'm going to get a girlfriend. I just keep saying I don't know, when the right person comes along I guess." Henry laid down and looked up at the clouds above us.  
  
"And are you?" Rika asked not looking at him.  
  
"Maybe. What about you?" It was clear that was the end of his love life, thats right he changed the subject so quickly.  
  
"Well, back home my mother was always trying to set me up with this one guy. I wasn't that keen on him. We were friends but thats all. Even though it was pretty darn clear he wanted alot more."  
  
"Oh right." There was a sense of disapointment in his voice. Rika felt this would be a good time to tell the one person she truley trusted here about her past and present. Why she had run away. But she didn't. Couldn't. Not just yet.  
  
"Jeri if you don't mind im going to get going now. Is it okay if my things stay with you for a little while. I'll be back tomorrow to get them I've just got something to do."  
  
"Sure thats finr Rika. Where are you going?" Jeri asked.  
  
"To see my Grandma." Rika replied.  
  
"I'll walk you if you like. Which direction is it?" Henry offered. 'So sweet. I really like this guy' Rika thought.  
  
"It's over in that direction. But you don't have too."  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
"No thank you Henry, I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"  
  
"Yeah Maybe." Henry smiled a little. Rika looked in to his eyes and saw a small glimpse of disapointment.  
  
"Well see you all." Rika turned and walked away, leaving her three new friends behing her and made her way to her Grandma's house. Hopefully she would be happy to see her.  
  
A/N: Again sorry for the long update. Hope this is as good as you expected. I would like another three reviews until the next chapter, so please read and review! Thanks, luv to ya's all! xXx. 


	5. Hello Grandma

Princess Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter five- Hello Grandma  
  
Rika walked away from her new friends and out of the park. It was late afternoon by now, perhaps about five o'clock. She new where he Grandma lived, it wasn't too far from here, but on the way she kept thinking about him. 'Rika c'mon, you probaly have no chance with the guy, quit thinking about him.' She sighed and quickened her pace.  
  
Twenty minutes later she arrived at a large estate. A tall wooden gate stood before her, and beyond it was the house of her Grandma. It was her mother's relation. Rumiko had married into royalty but Rika's father had died about a year ago.  
  
She opened the gate and saw a soft glow coming from the kitchen window. Rika smiled and walked over the small bridge in the middle of the garden, across the pond. It truley was a traditional Japanese style house.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door and heard footsteps walking towards it. The door opened slightly and a woman stood there. Rika took a deep breath.  
  
"May I help you dear?" She asked  
  
"Hi Grandma, it's me, Ruki." The lady smiled. Seiko was her name and she opened the door wider and gave her grandaughter a hug.  
  
"Ruki dear, it's so good to see you, come in come in." Rika followed her grandma inside and they sat down.  
  
"What are you doing her dear?" she asked, Rika knew this was coming.  
  
"I ran away." Rika said simply. "Could you please call me Rika? I know it's not my name, but i'd like to be known as that whilst I am here."  
  
"Okay. But why did you run away?"  
  
"Because no-one understands me there. I hate being a princess I want a break from it all, you know? Please could I stay with you for a while."  
  
"How long is a while? And we really should tell your mother where you are. She'll be worried sick!" her Grandmother stated. "And after the weekend, you must be enrolled in a school."  
  
"I don't mind that, just please don't tell her? Not yet anyway. She'll come get me, and I don't want to go back. Please."  
  
"I won't tell her, for now. But you must. Rika if you don't tell her where you are in seven days then I shall have to tell her. She's probaly got a search going all over China for you right now. I'm surprised she hasn't called me." Rika liked being with her Grandma. She felt as if Seiko was the only one who understood her. "You must be hungry." Her Grandma walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She made a delicous feast of food. Things Rika wasn't used to eating.  
  
At eight o'clock they sat and talked a little while longer.  
  
"I met some friends." Rika said  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Well the first person I met was a boy. He was at the docs when I got off the ship. Henry his name was."  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be Henry Wong would it?" her grandma asked.  
  
"err yeah, I think it is. Why?"   
  
"I know his father, and him. He's been here a many times to fix my computer. His father works for some company in the city. Sweet boy."  
  
"Yes he is." Rika said, her grandmother smiled.  
  
"Who else did you meet?" she asked.  
  
"Jeri Katou."  
  
"The resturant owners daughter? The I suppose you know Takato too? He lives in the bakery."  
  
"Yes I do." They carried on talking until it was fairly late.  
  
"Granmda, I'm tired. Where can I sleep?" The first guest room is down the hall first door on you left."  
  
"Thank you. Good Night." Rika walked down to her new room, undressed and got into bed. The room was a soft lavender and cream. She liked it alot. Rika fell asleep quickly, off into the dream world.  
  
The next day, Rika awoke at the reasonable time of nine thirty. She showered and changed back into her clothes. When she walked into the kitchen she found her grandma cooking breakfast.  
  
"Are you hungry? I'm making eggs." she said.  
  
"A little" Rika replied, sitting down at the wooden table.  
  
"What are your plans for today?" her grandma asked.  
  
"I think i'll go and see Jeri. She still has my things. What are you doing?"  
  
"I need to go shopping. You can come if you like. I suspect you'll need some new clothes." her grandmother said. Rika smiled.  
  
The ate breakfast, talking about what Rika had done over the past few years. Around eleven Seiko took her grandaughter to the mall and bought her some new clothes. Jeans, t-shirts, shorts they spen alot of money, but Rika was very grateful and she promised she would contact her mother. Soon.  
  
Tell me, what did you think? Please review? Please! Anywayz, till next chappie, cya xXx.! 


	6. Henry's Home

Thanks reviewers!  
  
Princess Identity.  
  
Chapter Six- Henry's Home.  
  
Rika stayed at her Grandmothers hat night. She awoke at a nice even time of 8:30. Rika would be enrolled on a school over here soon and in a few days ime she had to contact her mother. Rika ate breakfast and dressed in some of the clothes she had been bough the previous day.  
  
"Grandma, I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Okay dear." called Seiko as Rika walked out into the garden and out of the gate.   
  
Rika made her way over to the Katou's resturant. Jeri was bustling around cheery and helpful as always.  
  
"Hi Jeri."  
  
"Hey Rika, give me five minutes and i'll be over." she called as she walked through the door hat lead to the kitchen. A little while later she came out still smiling.  
  
"So how are you?" Rika asked the brunette as she sat down oposite her.  
  
"I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"Yeah, got some new clothes. So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Sorry Rika I'm bust today. You can go and see Henry, he'll be happy to have some company. His parents have gone away for the day.  
  
"Oh okay, can you tell me where he lives?" Rika asked.  
  
"Sue, one second." Jeri got up and raced up the stairs. When she came back she was holding a diary sized yellow book. "It's here somewhere." She said looking through the pages. "Here we go, sorry I have a terrible memory. Its not to far from here. Take a left and then go straight on, then a right turn another left and it's number 16 on Levell Road. You should find it ok, it's a large house." Jeir smiled. Rika gave a half smile back.  
  
"Thanks Jeri, I'll see you soon." Rika said as she got up and walked out of the shop.  
  
She took the directions Jeri had told her. The house was simple enough to get too. Before she knew it, her feet had carried her to the gate of his home. She pushed open the gate and walked up the path towards he front door. She knocked twice. When she was about to knock again, the door was answered. Henry was standing there, topless, toned and looking as if he'd just gotten out of bed. His hair was a little messy, but it looked good all the same. Rika blushed at the sight and muttered a small 'sorry.'  
  
"Err, c'mon in Rika." Henry said. "Let me just get dressed." Rika followed the boy into his room and sat on his bed. She saw him take out a dark blue shirt and put it on over his bare chest.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Jeri was busy and she said you could do with some company." Rika said. "But if you're going to be rude i'll leave."  
  
"Stay. I didn't mean to be rude or anything." Rika looked into the boys eyes and smiled. He smiled back. "Jeri was right I do need the comapny."  
  
"Okay, I'll stay."  
  
"Would you like a drink?" The blunette asked the firey red head.  
  
"Please, water will do fine."  
  
"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Henry walke dout of the room, into the kitchen to pour himself and guest a drink. Rika found her way into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools there.  
  
"I'm starting your school tomorrow." Rika said, breaking the silence as the two sipped their drink.  
  
"It'll be nice to have some one new around." Rika nodded her heasd and took another sip of water. In her mind she was secretly deciding on wheter to tell this beautiful boy her one secret. Only one side won the battle.  
  
"Henry there is something I need to tell you..."  
  
Sorry this chapter was so extra short but i'm really very sleepy! Please review all the same! Thank you! xXx. 


	7. Sworn Soul Secrecy

Hey sorry it took so long for me to update. Hope this is enough to satisfy all you wonderful people! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
Princess Identity  
  
Chapter Seven- Sworn Soul Secrecy  
  
"Henry, you see, i'm not like other girls." Rika started, as she was putting together all her new thoughts and feelings into a sentance. Henry just sat there, looking at the red haired girl sitting opposite him with a fustrated expression. "I'm well, I'm kinda on the run..."   
  
"On the run? From what?" Henry asked, shocked.  
  
"Oh no it's not like im a murderer, but you see, i'm a princess. From China, I ran away from home a little while ago because-because I wasn't ready to marry." Rika said slowly, choosing her words as she spoke softly.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't expect you too be ready, you're still yo-wait! Your a Princess?!" Henry jumped out of his seat. Rika nodded slowly.   
  
"Henry please, don't tell anyone. This is-is your chance to...err...prove to me...that...that your trustworthy, yes trustworthy."   
  
Rika looked up at him with pleading eyes. Her body had gone twitchy.  
  
"Rika, I-I don't really know what to say I mean...well I don't want to break your trust, but it's going to be hard, I mean, how are we going to keep this from the others?"  
  
"Pretend youdon't know." Rika said simply taking another sip of water. She looked as if she had no troubles again. Calm. Rika hadn't been like that for years. Calm wasn't how you described Princess Ruki Makino, it was how Rika Nonaka was percieved and seen to the other people and all her friends. Even Henry.  
  
"Pretend I don't know?! That's immpossible!"  
  
"Yes, but you have got to try Henry. If everyone finds out i'm a princess, i'll get taken back there...with my mother and she'll make me marry that Ryo Akiyama guy!"  
  
"Akiyama, i've heard of him...he's famous and rich, you'd rather be normal than have all that?" Henry asked sitting back down, his voice back in a normal, but shaky, tone.  
  
"It's nice, you know? having all that money and living in nice big houses, but-"  
  
"You know, you don't need to brag about it!" Henry said, smiling. Rika glared at the boy.  
  
"I'm no- hey, don't do that!" Rika said smiling back, and blushing. Ashamed for getting so angry.  
  
"Sorry." Henry replied.  
  
"Okay. Well, like I said, it's nice but I don't need it all. I want to experience school and have friends, you know? Not have to worry about what I do, say and look like every single second."  
  
"Oh right, well, don't you think you'll regret giving it all up?" Henry asked.  
  
"Maybe, but if I ever do, I know that I can just get my mom to send someone over to come get me."  
  
"I guess...yeah. Well, Rika, your secrets say, I won't tell a soul. But can I ask, why me?" Rika blushed.  
  
"I asked you because I knew I could trust you." Henry smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
For a long while after, Rika and Henry sat talking about China and life there, also, about life in Japan. What school was like and so on. Even though they didn't quite know it, their souls were slowly intertwining together.  
  
"Well, I should go, It was nice to see you." Rika got up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for coming over. Would you like me to walk you home?" Henry offered sweetly. Rika smiled.  
  
"No i'm okay. I can look after myself. I'll see you at school." Henry followed Rika to the door.  
  
"Bye then!" Henry said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
He opened the door for Rika and watched her walk out the door, down the path and across the street. 'Woah, I can't believe she's a princess...' he thought. Henry went back inside and shut the door with a sigh.  
  
Well That's it for now im afraid thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can! :) buh bye then xXx 


End file.
